Stay Stay Stay
"Stay Stay Stay" is a song by Taylor Swift, taken from her fourth studio album, Red. It was written by Swift herself, while the production was handled by her and Nathan Chapman. It serves as the ninth track on the album. "Stay Stay Stay" is a country music song, that heavily uses elements of country pop. The lyrical content finds Swift asking her lover to stay with her, and comparing him to her exes, whom she called "indulgent takers". The song has received positive reviews from music critics, who deemed it as a really fun catchy song that brings Swift back to her roots after We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together and noting its similarities to her quirky country hit "Ours". Background On the album, "Stay Stay Stay" comes after the break-up anthem, "We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together". Swift has said "I went through a few roller coasters," she said. "Trying to chronicle each step of the way was challenging, because you go to some really dark places with the lyrics. Then in the next track, you're talking about how amazing it is to meet somebody new." She also told MTV News how she transforms her emotions into songs. "When I'm writing a song, I'm so in that zone that it's really sort of a trance I go into," she explained, "and I'm just kind of thinking about what I would say to this person that I'm writing the song about if I could just say whatever I wanted to them right now; that's kind of where I go in my head. And then the next thing is, I edit the song for a couple of days in my head and make sure that every line is as tight as I want it to be." Critical reception The song has received enormously positive reviews from music critics, who commended the song as "fun-catchy-love-anthem". About.com gave the song a rating of 4 out of 5 stars, calling it "a palate cleanser from "We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together"", adding that the song "will kill at open mic nights at the coffee-shop." Billboard also gave the song a very positive review, saying "Boasting one of Red's most straightforward country arrangements, this track is a plucky promise to "Stay Stay Stay" with a current boyfriend, with a few disses thrown in to those who preceded him ("Before you I only dated self-indulgent takers / who took all of their problems out on me.") A sillier version of 2010's "Ours," the song ends with Swift collapsing into a fit of giggles." Chart performance Upon the release of Red, all of the songs on the album charted in different countries due to its strong digital sale downloads. "Stay Stay Stay" debuted at number 91 and 70 on the'' Billboard'' Hot 100 and Canadian Hot 100 respectively. It also peaked at number 24 on US Country Songs chart. Hidden message Hidden message: Daydreaming about real love. This song was written as a sort of daydream version of love. She did not write this as a personal experience in a relationship she had. Lyrics I'm pretty sure we almost broke up last night. I threw my phone across the room at you. I was expecting some dramatic turn-away, but you stayed. This morning I said we should talk about it. 'Cause I read you should never leave a fight unresolved. That's when you came in wearing a football helmet and said "okay, let's talk." And I said, Stay, stay, stay. I've been lovin' you for quite some time, time, time. You think that it's funny when I'm mad, mad, mad. But I think that it's best if we both stay. Before you, I'd only dated self-indulgent takers, that took all of their problems out on me. But you carry my groceries, and now I'm always laughin'. And I love you because you have given me no choice but to: Stay, stay, stay. I've been lovin' you for quite some time, time, time. You think that it's funny when I'm mad, mad, mad. But I think that it's best if we both stay, stay, stay, stay. You took the time to memorize me: my fears, my hopes, and dreams. I just like hangin' out with you, all the time. All those times that you didn't leave; It's been occurring to me I'd like to hang out with you, for my whole life. Stay. And I'll be loving you for quite some time. No one else is going to love me, when I get mad, mad, mad. So I think that it's best if we both stay, stay, stay, stay, stay, stay. Stay, stay, stay. I've been lovin' you for quite some time, time, time. You think that it's funny when I'm mad, mad, mad. But I think that it's best if we both stay, stay, stay, stay, stay, stay. Stay, stay, stay. I've been lovin' you for quite some time, time, time. You think that it's funny when I'm mad, mad, mad. But I think that it's best if we both stay. Official audio Category:Red songs Category:Songs written by Taylor Swift Category:Songs produced by Nathan Chapman